


Can you hear my heart breaking?

by 15smiles4you



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15smiles4you/pseuds/15smiles4you
Summary: Matt and Foggy study date at the library leads to some confessions; even though they are somewhat late, that's alright
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Kudos: 1





	Can you hear my heart breaking?

Matt got to the library half an hour later than what they had agreed. But to be completely honest, Foggy was already used to this kind of stuff when it regard to Matt, which was the reason why he had already begun to study by himself some minutes ago.

“I’m sorry, like, really sorry. Its chaos out there. Everybody is running around trying to avoid the rain.” Matt excused himself, while he shake the drops of water trapped on his coat and hair.

Foggy just smiled to himself, downplaying it, while he accommodated the chair beside him for Matt, guiding him lightly by his elbow.

They sat together and study intensely for the next 40 minutes. The next day they have one of the most important finals of the year. While taking notes, Foggy notice a stain of ink on Matt´s cheek. While wondering how it arrived there, because Matt didn’t even take notes on paper for obvious reasons, he smiled for himself. Matt make a quick movement of hand that make the little stain to expand to the corner of his mouth. Foggy let out a snore.

“What’s so funny Fogs?” he asks, while giving a smile at the sound of Foggy’s laugh and feeling the raise of his heartbeat at the sentiment of lazy happiness. Sometimes Matt worried a little that he could get lost hearing Foggy laugh for days.

“You have ink on your face” Foggy respond lightly, while using his right hand to erase the ink of his cheek. When his fingers brush the corner of Matt´s upper lip, his traitorous hand refused to move, lingering for a couple of seconds. Holding a gasp closed to his chest, Foggy redirect his gaze to Matt´s eyes. He had taken out his glasses, and for that, Foggy thanks whoever has responsible for the rain. Suddenly they were really close.

Foggy loved seeing Matt´s eyes, but even on their various months of friendship, it was a rare occurrence still.

Matt stop smiling and inhale sharply. He sit a little straighter on the chair, letting Foggy´s hand fall on the desk as he moved away quickly. He gave a little cough, turning his face to the left and, as is the thought just occurred to him, he stretched to take his glasses and put them on. Foggy look down disappointed.

“We can take a break, if you want” Fogy offered scratching his neck and trying to ignore the pain on his chest. Damn it Matt Murdock for having so much control over his feelings.

“Sure buddy” Matt take the offer eagerly. Internally, praying for Foggy to miss the blush creeping from his neck. He then took his cane just to have something to do with his hands.

Foggy knew what he felt for Matt. He had known for a while in fact, and had already made his peace with the sentiment. Since the moment Matt entered to their shared room to announce he was his roommate, and Foggy made a fool of himself, he knew he was gone for him.

The thing is, Matt also knew.

Foggy had told him a couple of days ago, and when Matt failed to fulfilled his fantasies by saying he loved him too, Foggy downplayed, assuring nothing had to change. Because he was cool like that.

Honestly, Foggy thinks he deserved an award or something, because being near Matt and being able to save their friendship of almost 3 years after his awkward confession, was a big thing if you ask him.

Meanwhile Matt felt like shit. He was afraid. And angry. God, he was so angry at himself. And while his senses didn’t catch the sound of a heart breaking, the couple last days had him thinking that maybe he could if he try enough. Because for the past 5 days, since Foggy, gorgeous and amazing Foggy, told him casually how he felt, Matt just couldn’t do it.

Because Matt knew Foggy deserved so much better. Foggy deserved someone who didn’t lie to him, and someone who will provide stability and tranquility.

And Matt, he was trouble. He was just a lost soul full of darkness, and Foggy was bright and warm and just so good. He didn’t have the right to ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first work. I hope you enjoyed it! As english isn’t my first laguage, please feel free to correct me on anything.


End file.
